Hiding
by cheekymonkey06
Summary: Beverly Crusher is plagued by dreams of a certain dark eyed Counselor.How will she cope? Femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hiding

Rating: T

Pairing: Crusher/Troi (That's right this is femmeslash aka lady lovin if you don't like it don't read it)

AN: I've never written this pairing before and its really hard to find stories on them. I'm kind of hoping this sparks some people to come out of their shell and write more of these two. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and make smores.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beverly Crusher collapsed on her bed, utterly exhausted. A dull ache had set up residence in her temples. It seemed that was how she had been ending all her days lately. She brought her hands up to her temples rubbing slow circles, she was emotionally and physically drained. She bit her lip and swallowed over the lump in her throat, feeling tears burning in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. Clenching her jaw, Beverly pushed up off the bed and began pacing around the room desperate to keep control of her emotions. A battle she fought every day.

For most people hiding their feelings is as simple as schooling the reaction on their face. Not so easy is having to hide your emotions from an empath. It was an exhausting game of distracting herself and putting up walls to keep Deanna out. Taking extreme measures whenever Deanna walked into the room by reciting the bones in the human body, or naming the organ systems of Klingons to herself. Even now in her own room she was on her guard. She was afraid to sleep because she couldn't control her dreams. Eventually exhaustion would overtake the red haired woman's body only to be pulled forcefully back to consciousness.

It was always the same dream. Black eyes staring into hers. Whispered words. Roaming hands. Passionate kisses.

Was it love? A simple attraction? She didn't know. Beverly didn't even dare think about it on the off chance that the dark eyed woman in her dreams would stumble upon her thoughts. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable because Deanna is a woman, but rather that Deanna is her colleague and friend. She worried her lip between her teeth, feeling everything simmering beneath the surface threatening to boil over at any second. Walking back to her bed she laid down hoping that sleep would come and praying that it would be dreamless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beverly's legs kicked without her permission causing her to spring up in bed. Gulping cooling breaths of air, sweat drenching her body, heat pooled low in her belly. Her chest heaved as her muscles quivered. Her mind was swimming with the images from her dream. Those eyes peering straight into her soul. She could still feel lips against hers and hands roaming her body. Clenching her fists into the sheets she struggled to get her breathing and her emotions back under control. Just as her heart was beginning to beat normally again she was startled by a chirp.

"Sickbay to Dr. Crusher"

"Crusher here"

"There's an emergency we need you here."

"I'm on my way"

She glanced at the clock. She had only been asleep for two hours. She felt weary down to her bones. It took all the strength left in her body to get out of bed and into her uniform. Head down, she focused on the floor and walked with a purpose. Her breath caught in her throat as she rounded the corner and crashed into someone's back. Heat filled Beverly's cheeks as Deanna Troi turned around and and placed steadying hands on her shoulders.

"Oh! Beverly, are you alright?" she said running hands up and down the red heads arms closing her hands around Beverly's elbows.

"I..uh..I'm..Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine" stammered the Doctor backing away enough to break free.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just..Not paying attention..I..Ihavetogo"

A look of confusion crossed the Counselors face at the strange behavior of the normally calm and collected woman she knew. Deanna watched until she disappeared around the corner, concerned at the amount of fear and anxiety that she was sensing from the Doctor. Slowly Deanna began following to make sure that she was in fact ok, but also to satisfy her own intense curiosity of emotions she was sensing but not quite sure how to place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beverly was glad for the distraction of work. She let her mind fully focus on what she was doing, letting go of everything else that had been on her mind. Practiced emotional detachment of being a Doctor kept her sane during the day, she was thankful for the focus of work. Her mind was happily occupied but her arms felt heavy as she scanned the body in front of her. Dark circles mottled the skin beneath her eyes showing the toll that the months of little sleep were taking on the Doctors body. Her head started spinning and she excused herself and went into her office.

"Come in" the doctor called out after hearing a chirp

"Beverly I was wondering if you had a moment"

"I really can't right now. I'm in the middle of running this test. Can it wait?"

"I suppose it could," Deanna took tentative steps toward her friend "I'm just concerned about you, I've been feeling a lot of anxiety from you lately."

Deanna could feel irritation suddenly rolling off the other woman in waves.

"I'm fine." Beverly clenched her jaw, feeling cornered. Her normally long fuse was significantly shorter and she could feel it sizzling away. "Really. I need to get back to this."

"Somehow I don't believe you" Deanna pushed "It seems like you've been going out of your way to avoid me. You practically ran away from me in the hallway. If I've done something to upset you I at least deserve the courtesy of being told what it is" Deanna stared Beverly down issuing a challenge her own irritation level had risen to match the doctors.

"I think you should keep your empahtic nose to yourself and leave me the hell alone." Beverly stood up and put her hands on her desk, making herself eye level to Deanna. Her muscles tense and her breath coming in short angry pants.

"That's not fair!" Deanna stepped forward invading the Doctors space not backing down. "Its not a light switch I can't turn it off, and you still haven't answered my question. Stop trying to make this into something it isn't"

"You really wanna know?" Beverly stormed from behind her desk, backing Deanna into a corner "I'll tell you." She brought her arms up and put her palms flat against the wall on both sides of the brunettes head bringing her face inches away "No. Better yet. I'll let you _feel _it"

All the feelings that had been buried down deep for months poured out of Beverly. Deanna's knees buckled and Beverly had to press herself against the smaller woman to keep her upright from the intensity of the emotions that had just bombarded her. Beverly brought her mouth to Deanna's ear and whispered "Happy now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hiding

Rating: T

Pairing: Crusher/Troi (That's right this is femmeslash aka lady lovin if you don't like it don't read it)

AN: I had a lot of fun trying this pairing on even though it was a little hard to get in their heads at times. I already have something a little different in the works. Reviews are my crack. Flames will be used to boil water and make spaghetti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deanna opened her eyes only to discover that she was alone. She wasn't quite sure how long it had been since Beverly walked out, her thoughts were a jumble. Deanna pushed off the wall and struggled to regain her footing. She turned to face the wall pressing her overheated face against the cool surface, struggling to make sense of what just happed. Beverly was attracted to her. Very attracted to her, and very confused by it. Deanna took a breath and tried to focus on her own emotions and filter Beverly's lingering emotions out.

Deanna had always appreciated beautiful women and never questioned her attraction to them. She'd also had her share of female lovers, but this was Beverly. Was she attracted to her? Absolutely, she had been since the first time she laid eyes on the Doctor, but she never thought that it would actually be a possibility. She didn't know what to do. She had always fantasized about what it would be like to give in to her desire, but now that she had the chance to actually act on it she was terrified.

Feeling like she could finally trust her legs, Deanna made her way out of sickbay. Hesitating in the turbo lift, not knowing where she wanted to go. _Ten forward? Chocolate is always a good idea_. _Should I go to Beverly and try to work this out now? Or should I let her cool off and sort things out? If we don't work this out now, we never might, and we do have to work together. _She brought the tip of her thumbnail between her teeth, and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Rubbing the back of her nail against her bottom lip, she took a deep breath.

"Computer… Location of Doctor Crusher"

"Doctor Crusher is in her quarters"

She paced back and forth further worrying her thumbnail between her teeth. Letting out a frustrated growl, she ran her fingers through her hair, and gave the computer a command…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beverly was sitting on her sofa a white robe covered the silky white nite gown she wore, bare feet curled under her as she stared out the window. Nausea swirled around her stomach and tears fell freely from her eyes. "What have I done?" being the main question in her mind. "What was I thinking?!" a close second. She prided herself in keeping in control over her emotions and was utterly disgusted at herself for the outburst.

The chirp at the door didn't surprise the red head. She choked back tears and tried to ignore the incessant noise.

_I'm not going away. You have to face me sometime._

Anger boiled in Beverly's blood. It wasn't enough that she couldn't hide her feelings but now she had to hear Deanna in her head. She stormed to the door ready to launch into an all out verbal attack on the Betazoid telling her exactly where she wanted her to go and what she could do upon her arrival. The tidal wave of words that were ready to crash from her was halted by fingertips to her lips the second the doors slid open.

"Don't." Deanna pleaded. The doors hissed shut behind her. She could feel the anger that was overtaking the doctor start to melt away and confusion take its place.

Deanna slid her hand from Beverly's lips and flattened her palm on the Doctors cheek. Dark eyes locked with blue, not searching for permission so much as demanding it. Deanna slowly leaned in their breaths mingling, she had to go up on her toes slightly to close the remaining distance between their mouths. The kiss was tentative and gentle, but it was enough to cause both pulses to race.

Deanna pulled back looking up at Beverly. Her eyes were shut, her forehead creased and her chin was wobbling. Deanna cupped Beverly's face with one hand and ran the other gently across her forehead trying to erase the tension with her fingertips.

"Open your eyes." Beverly held her breath and shook her head.

Deanna leaned in and kissed Beverly again, cradling her bottom lip between hers.

"Beverly. Look at me."

Tears fell down Beverly's cheeks as her eye's slowly fluttered open. No words were needed as they looked into each other's eyes. Deanna used her thumbs to wipe away the moisture from her cheeks, bringing Beverly's face to hers until their foreheads rested against each other. Beverly brought her hands up Deanna's arms and gripped her wrists pulling one hand away from her cheek she turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss into Deanna's palm. Deanna slid one hand down until it came to rest in the center of the redheads chest , pushing back slightly she looked into Beverly's eyes and nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Beverly half laughed, half sobbed, and nodded.

They wrapped their arms around each other pressing their bodies and mouths firmly together. They moved with the smoothness and grace of old lovers, no awkward tilting of the head or hands getting in the way. Neither was thinking about anything but the woman in front of her. Both standing there completely open to the other. Hiding nothing.

xxxxxxx

Fin


End file.
